From Fullmetal Father to Daughter
by Savvinq
Summary: (Based after the events of FMABH) Trisha Sarah Elric is the youngest daughter of Winry and Edward Elric. She is the image of a female Edward when he was a teenager. She is obsessed with Alchemy. This is her story and her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys thanks for stopping by. This has been story that has been on my mind for a few days now and I really want to share it with you guys, I think you will enjoy it.**

 **Please be patient with updates as I am a highschool student finishing her last years so I have a lot of work but I promise I will update at least once a month.**

 **With all that out the way I hope you enjoy**

"Trisha don't do that you're going to hurt yourself," I heard my mother say from behind me.

I was currently standing on a chair to try and reach one of the books in my father, Edward Elric's study.

"And what are you doing up there anyways? You know there is a reason your father and I put those books up on the top shelf, so no one can get to them," She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down from the chair.

"I'm fine mom, relax," I sighed when she placed both my feet on the ground.

"No I won't relax, you've could've broken you know," She scolded me as if I was a little child.

"Mom you need to stop hovering over me. I think I am old enough to take care of myself by now," I told her as I walk passed her, towards the study door.

"That what your father used to say when he was your age, and look at all the trouble he got himself into," She answered back quietly.

I rolled my eyes, sighing before leaving the study and heading towards my room. I really thought I could get away with that this time. I have been trying to get that one book for weeks now. I still cannot believe how much they both hover over me. I'm almost 13, not 3.

In case you were wondering my mother and father have refused to teach me alchemy since the day both myself and my brother, Jackson, were born. They both say that Alchemy is the work of the devil but I know better. I know the amazing things alchemy can do when it is put in the right hands and that is a good enough reason for me to want to continue trying to learn it.

I've gotten away this long without them knowing, and I'm going to continue to learn it. I will help those who are less fortunate then me one day, whether my parents like it or not.

They both have no idea how hard it is to watch them both freely teach my brother everything automail related while they keep me sheltered from doing something that I really want to do and enjoy doing. They both treat me as a child and to be honest I'm just about to reach my breaking point about it.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled out my notebook, full of alchemy research that I have done over to past 3 years since I started learning how to perform the art, if you can call it that.

 _The first and most basic principle of alchemy, not matter what the type may be is the law of equivalent exchanged. To obtain something from alchemy you have to lose something in return._

I sighed again before closing to book and falling back on my bed. I have read that rule at least 400 times and ca recites all of the books I have read off by heart. I need to be able to take things a step further, but if I can't get into my father's study, I can't sneak out the books I need.

"I just don't see why you can't give me a chance at this dad," I mumbled to myself before hearing a load of footsteps down the hallway just outside my room.

I scrambled to hide the note book under my pillow before a knock came at the door. I took my last position staring at the ceiling.

"Trisha?" I heard dad's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," I exhaled, not looked.

The door then slowly opened and my dad stepped into the bedroom and took a seat next to me. I didn't look at him, feeling my anger rise up again that he refused to teach the work of something I have chased down doing for ages.

"Your mother told me you were in the study again," He started, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I was looking for a book to read," I shrugged, not caring if he knew if I was in the alchemy section or not.

"In the out of bounds section?" He questioned, causing me to gaze at him for a second then back towards the roof again.

"Trisha you know you're not allowed up there. I put those books out of reach no one would be able to read them. They are not for people who intend to do something good with their life," He added and I sat up.

"What if they aren't though?" I answered back, hoping to change his mind.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What if the information in those books could help others? What if they are the key to stopping wars and helping those in need of better lives?" I rambled off questions.

"Believe me Trisha the stuff in those books is what starts wars. They were never written to help people, only to help destroy them. You don't want to know what's in those books. I read them when I was your age and they brain washed me," He explained.

"That' what you think but, maybe you were just reading them wrong," I argued back, I wasn't about to lose this fight.

"Look I'm not here to argue with you I'm here to tell you that if you go into that section again you're not going in to the study to get books anymore," My dad told me straight.

"And dinner is ready," He didn't look at me this time as he stood up and made his way out my room.

I huffed out on frustration; he was so hard headed, before getting up and walking downstairs. I just go into the study and get those books tonight then. He can't stop me, he'll be asleep.

I sat down in my seat at the table as mom brought all of us over a bowl of stew and one for herself. She sat down and we all started to eat in silence. I looked over at my older brother who wasn't saying anything but was looking over at me every now and then. I guess he knew what had happened in the study. Damn him.

My parents had always favourited my brother over me; well that's what I think. My mom in particular, she loved Jackson. I think it was because he was her little gear head. I know she cares for me and loves me but I think she doesn't pay enough attention to me in the fact that she doesn't realised I had grown up and am not a child anymore.

My father's the same. He loves the both of us but Jackson has always been the favourite. Always getting praised when he gets something right or when he gets told 'you're such an adult now Jake,' that really gets under my skin. I feel like I live in my own little world and no one knows who I am.

My friend Lizzy is so lucky. Not only is her father the Führer of our country but she is only a months older than me and she is able to use a gun already. Sure the mustang's let their daughter use a weapon, but not me. Hell, her father has said he is willing to teach her alchemy as well. On top of all of that he is a master at martial arts. So not only does she get to use a gun but she gets to learn alchemy and karate already and here I am doing it behind my mother and father's backs.

You know what I'm going to ask. If you don't ask you don't know.

"Mom, Dad," I started.

"Yes honey," My mom replied looking up at me.

"Do you think that I could maybe take up a sport like Karate or something? You know to keep me entertained?" I asked causally.

"No," My dad didn't even give me the chance to breathe.

"What? Why not?" I asked; now mad that I couldn't even take up a sport as simple as karate.

"Because, it's too dangerous. You could get hurt," mom answered on my dad's behalf.

"But Elizabeth is allowed to and she is only 4 months older than me," I argued back, scrunching my face up in anger.

"Yes well that is her parents' choice and our choice is no. You're not ready," My father jut replied as if it were nothing.

I was about to just let it go until I heard my brother let out a quiet snicker. He knew how I felt about not being able to do anything without our parents saying no.

"Got something to say do you Jackson?!" I yelled, standing up and looking down on him.

"Trisha! Don't talk to your brother like that. He didn't say anything!" Our mother scolded me.

"Of course he didn't. He's the golden child! He gets to have his fun, in the mean time I just sit around and watch everyone praise him and swoon over him!" I screamed at the pair of them.

"Trisha, don't scream in this house!" Mom told me.

"No! I'm sick of all of this. The only time that anymore ever really takes acknowledge of my presents is when I either being told off or being told 'no'," I stood up to the pair of them.

"Trisha Sarah Elric!" My father said spoke up, getting out of his seat as he did.

I shut my mouth in an instant. My father was never one to yell, especially at Jackson or myself so it caught me off guard. On top of that he used my full name which no one uses.

"You are the child in this house and we are the adults. Don't you dare ever chat back to us and tell us what can should and should not do. How we choose to raise the two of you in this house is entirely our decision and you have no right to tell us otherwise!" He told me straight.

"Fine I should've seen that coming," Was all I said before bolting out of the room and up the stairs.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and looked over to the other side of my room where I saw a small bag rested in the corner. I licked my lips, thinking before a moment before making a decision that could be the best decision I ever make or the worse.

I quietly rushed over to the bag and tossed it onto the bed before starting to fill it with all of the things I would need to keep me going for the next few days.

I walked over to my draws. After chucking in my alchemy research notes, clothes and money as well as books that I may need along the way and I few photos of some of the friends I grew up with in Risembol such as Emma and Stacey, I ripped up the bag and hid it under my bed already for my escape tonight.

I sighed as I stood up for the floor and looked around the room. I had grown up in here and to think this would be the last night I spend in here surprisingly didn't scare me or worry me one bit. Most people would think of their house as a place on comfort and safety but, for me I thought of it as a place of horror and almost like a prison.

I smiled to myself and looked out the window at the moon that was high in the sky. I remember hearing the last train for central was around 11 at night which was perfect because my family usually went to bed around 10 giving me a whole hour to get the hell out of this trap.

"Trisha," I female voice suddenly snapped me back to reality.

I hurried into bed, tossing the covers over me, pretending I was asleep as the door slowly and quietly opened.

I heard my mother's footsteps getting closer to me. I studied my breathing, making it look as though I was sleeping, as I somehow felt her kneel down beside my face.

"You know you remind me of your father way too much sometimes. You always want to choose a path that is risky and thrilling. I don't understand it half the time but I just wish you could see it from our side sometimes," She mumbled to me as she pulled some hair away from my face.

Like hell those words were going to make me stay here. I am so out of here, if I can't learn anything about alchemy from you two I will chase my own league, even if that means running away. I have worked too hard since I was 10 to just try and drop all of this work.

I heard my parents' bedroom door close for down the hall and took that as my cue. I quietly hopped out of bed, being careful not to wake Jackson since he was right next door. I hurried under my bed and grabbed my bag before walking over to my draws and getting changed into suitable clothes for going out in.

After I was changed and look presentable I threw my bag strap over my shoulder and made my way over to my bedroom window where I opened the door and quietly climbed into the tree right outside my window.

Turning back towards my room I took one glance at everything inside before clothing the curtains and shutting the window itself, making it look as though nothing had happened.

I hoped down for the tree and started to walk up the path towards the train station, leaving behind everyone and everything I grew up with.

This was my new life now and I wasn't about the screw it up. I know alchemy could help I load of people out there and I'm going to find a way to make that happen. I have a gift and I am going to start using it for everyone other than myself.

My name was Trisha Elric and this is _my_ story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"You are the child in this house and we are the adults. Don't you dare ever chat back to us and tell us what should and should not do? How we choose to raise the two of you in this house is entirely our decision and you have no right to tell us otherwise!"_

That was the last words I remember my father saying to me and, that was three years ago. A lot has changed since then. Well for one I'm not living at home anymore, I live with the Führer himself now, along with his family.

Roy agreed that he would keep my location a secret from my family. The last thing I needed was for them to find me, I am happy with my new life now. I feel like I have really grown up these past 3 years both physically and mentally.

Not only have I joined the military as a state alchemist but I have also learnt Alkahestry and am classed as an Alkahestress. On top of that, I learnt everything else I needed to learn sooner like how to use a gun and how to defend myself. All the things my parents were too scared to teach me because they always said 'I wasn't ready'.

In regards to mine and Lizzy's relationship, you would call us sister if you just walked past us in the street. We were as close and two twin sisters could be. Roy told us that we reminded him or my father and my uncle Al when they were kids but, soon shut his mouth when I told him I didn't want to talk about any of my family.

Now that you are pretty much all up to speed let me tell you about what' going on now. I am currently on my way to visit Roy's office. Something tells me he has a mission for me. I mean, what's new we are in the military after all.

"Trisha Elric," A male voice suddenly made me look up from the floor.

The Major stood before me, not much emotion on his face apart from a slight smile.

"Major," I greeted him.

"How are you doing these days?" He asked me as I continued to make my way towards Roy's office.

"Very well thank you major. Life has been looking up for me," I replied.

"I heard. So I hate to bring this up but when will you be returning you your parents' house," He asked me, throwing one of his abnormally large arms over my shoulders causing me to winced slightly.

"I won't be returning Major. I made that decision the minute I left. I have worked hard for everything I have now and my parents would take it away from me in a hard beat," I answered.

The major just stayed silent, dropping the subject. Everyone in the military knew that the topic of my family was one I hated talking about. I'm actually surprised Armstrong asked because most people are too scared to ask. I'm not exactly one known for keeping my cool when the topic is brought up.

"Well, with that all said this is where I take my leave, Miss Elric," The major told me as we arrived outside the Führer's office.

"It is. Nice speaking to you major," I smiled, dipping my head slightly.

"Indeed Miss Trisha," He replied saluting then walking further down the long hallway.

Turning my attention back to the task at hand I knocked on the door and heard at very faint 'Come in' speaking from the other side.

I opened the door and stepped inside to see the Führer at his desk going through piles of paperwork. Exhaling I made my way towards the desk after closing the door behind me.

"Talking to the Major were you Trisha?" The man asked me.

"Yes Führer Mustang sorry," I replied.

"Roy Trisha, you know better than that," Mustang corrected me, not looking up from his paperwork.

"You know I'm not allowed to do that. It's against the rules," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Yeah but who makes the rules?" He asked me, smirking.

Damn he got me.

"Yeah alright, you have me there but, still I can't call you by your birth name. Not only is it disrespectful but it seems as though I don't care," I sighed, running a hand over my forehead.

"It doesn't matter what others think Trisha. You know that I know you are nothing like that so you shouldn't need to worry about all of that," He put his paperwork aside for a moment so he could pay attention to me.

"So what did you need me for?" I questioned, taking a seat in one of the chairs positioned at the front of his desk.

"I need you to complete this for me," Roy passed me a file with the words 'Xing Alkahestry,' printed in the front.

"Alkahestry?" I asked.

"Yes. It appears that the news of a young Alkahestress being involved with the military has definitely brought up a lot of talk. Many people have been trying to find a way of learning the art and it seems to be causing a few security problems within the military," The Führer started explaining.

"So I'm guessing that pulls me straight into the problem since I am the only one who seems to know Alkahestry," I thought out loud.

"Indeed, so I would like you to go through these files and write down what you know about Alkahestry and return it to me," He finished.

"How long do I have?" I asked, placing the file on my lap.

"As long as you need, I know you are still learning so just take your time and maybe even ask my daughter for help since you are teaching her Alkahestry, are you not?" He asked me, getting back to his paperwork.

"That I am, but, you know this could take months right?" I commented, raising one eyebrow.

"If that's the time that you need then so be it," Roy replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Well then, if you will excuse me, sir. I should make a start on this so I can get it done on as fast as possible," I stood up for my seat and made my way over to the door.

"Very well, happy writing Alkahestress. I will see you back home, once I am done here," Roy smirked.

I rolled my eyes before exiting the room. I looked down at the file in my hand and sighed. This is going to take forever. I knew Roy like to challenge me but this is just ridiculous.

I walked out of the command centre and back towards the Führer's home where Lizzy would most likely still be studying what I was teaching her from last night.

That girl is just as bad as me when it comes to the whole studying thing. She won't stop trying to solve a problem until it can actually be done. Something tells me she gets that from her mother because Riza is the same. She never gives up on anything either.

"There she goes!" Someone suddenly yelled from behind me.

I went to turn around but was thrown to the ground by something. I pulled myself up and saw a man run past me, dressed in a military uniform. I then felt a pair of hands help me up off the floor. I looked and saw a female soldier, this time, looking at me with worry.

"It's okay I'm from the military. I'm not going to hurt you," She told me.

I chuckled to myself before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my state alchemist watch. I handed it to her and waited for a response.

"You're a state alchemist," She said before handing me my watch.

"Yeah, what's going on? Could I be of any help?" I asked.

"You could actually. That girl who just knocked you over is an escapee from central prison. She is a murderer. The Führer has told us if we see her shoot on sight. Do you think you may be able to help?" She asked and I nodded before passing her my file.

"I can make up for several soldiers. I need you to deliver this to the Führer's home. His wife should be there waiting for you," I told the soldier who saluted before rushing off in the direction of my home.

I didn't watch her go as I just shoved my watch back into my pocket and hurried off to try and help to current soldiers.

I ran down an alleyway where I heard yelling and screaming before a massive explosion. Not thinking twice I went towards the noise and saw a load of soldiers on the floor unconscious along with another group of soldier awake but these guys were huddled in a circle.

"Someone get a medic. Hurry!" One of them screamed.

I got a good look at what was going on after another one ran to, what I would think to be as help. A soldier was one the ground, his uniform stained red with his blood and barely breathing.

"Hold on!" I yelled out to them, acting fast.

I ran over to the scene and dropped down beside the soldier before drawing a transmutation circle out of the blood on the floor around him. I threw my throwing knives and slammed both my hands down on the floor.

The floor around us lit up as the transmutation took place before dying back down again. I looked up as the wounded solider started coughing and spluttering. I stood up as others aided the young man.

"What kind of alchemy was that?" Someone asked me.

"It wasn't exactly alchemy. It's something call Alkahestry. It comes from the land of Xing," I explained smiling.

"Well, the military could sure use your abilities," He replied.

I showed him my pocket watch and smirked.

"So you're already part of the military, well then thanks for your help. It's a shame there aren't more people like you around here. A lot of lives could've been saved," He commented.

"HEY!" I turned and saw our little escapee bolting from the military again.

"Excuse me," I told the soldier before following the group of soldiers through another alleyway, attempting to corner the young woman.

I decided I may be able to catch her if I could get the upper hand. I quickly made a turn into another alleyway before seeing the young girldrawing something on the floor.

"Thought you could get away from the military did you?" I asked the girl, sneaking up on her.

She swung around on her heels to face me.

"Who are you, another on of military's puppies without a pedigree," She growled at me.

"You could say that. Now, I will give you two choices. You can either come back with me and saves yourself a painful death by the military soldiers looking for you or you can run and let me catch you anyway. It's your choice," I threatened her.

"You a little full of yourself aren't you and I'd say by the looks of things you aren't going to let me go either way," She replied.

"So it looks like I'm going to have to FIGHT!" She screamed before slamming her hands down on the floor, letting off a massive alchemic reaction.

I flipped out of the way as a massive rock flew towards me, just narrowly missing my head.

"Okay, well I didn't want to do this," I told the girl as I threw my Kunai to the floor after drawing a star in the dirt with my feet and caused a massive explosion behind the girl.

I winced as a small building came down on top of her. Oops, I was just supposed to knock her back a few steps, not being the whole freaking building down on top of her.

"Oopsy daisies," I said to myself before starting to make my way over to the rubble.

I crouched down beside the wreckage and pulled a few rocks away to reveal the girl. Crushed, just as I thought.

"Well shit," I pulled a face of semi guilt.

"Ms Elric!" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned and saw a group of soldiers making their way over to me. They stopped in their tracks and widened their eyes when they saw what I had done to the girl.

"As bad as this looks, I wasn't actually supposed to bring a building down on top of her. I was just planning to restrain her, not kill her. Sorry guys," I told them.

"Well, if help any, she was on death row anyway for killing someone back there," A solider gestured to behind him.

"That make me feel a little better, but I still feel bad for killing her. That's not how I would usually do things," I muttered to myself as the military started to take the body away.

"Am I needed here for anything else?" I asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Thank you for your help," A soldier told me.

I nodded before beginning to take my leave away from the scene. Thinking about what my father would think if he ever found out that I had killed someone. His number one rule was never to kill anyone, no matter what they may have done.

That doesn't matter anymore, though. They are out of my life and I am doing just fine without them. I do sometimes wonder what they would think if they could see me now, and everything I have been able to do with the very thing my father wanted to keep me from learning.

"Trisha is that you?" Riza's voice rang through the massive Mustang Mansion and I stepped inside.

"Yes, Riza it's me. Sorry, I'm back so late. I had to help out with something!" I called out through the house.

"It's alright my dear. Roy isn't back yet anyway. He has to stay at the offices a little longer, something came up," She told me as I followed her voice into the kitchen.

"Something about a girl getting crushed by a building," She told me and I pulled another face of slight guilt.

"Yeah, I'll take responsibility for that one," I owned up sheepishly as I took a seat at the kitchen stool in front of her.

"What do you mean? You crushed the girl?" She asked me as she started to chop some carrots.

"You could say that," I muttered but, I think she heard me anyway.

"What happened?" She sighed, looking up at me for a moment and then returning to her carrot chopping.

"Well it wasn't intentional, I was just supposed to get some distance between the two of us but, instead the whole effing building came down, crushing her," I explained.

"Please tell me she wasn't innocent?" Riza asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"Don't worry. She was on death row, but that still doesn't make what I did right," I sighed, shifting around uncomfortably.

"Sometimes we all do things we regret Trisha. If was an accident there's nothing that could've been done," She told me pausing for her slicing to focus on me.

"I killed someone though Riza. God knows what would've happened if my father ever found out," I placed my head in my hands.

"Trisha?" Riza tried to get my attention.

"Mmmm?" I replied into my hands.

"Look at me please," She asked.

I slowly lifted my head and saw she had a very serious look on her face.

"When I say it wasn't your fault, I mean it. You're like your family, you won't kill without good reason to, in fact, you're stronger. Your father would fight with Roy and I whenever we asked him to kill someone. You know it wasn't your fight but, your upbringing is telling you otherwise. It's telling you that what happened could've been prevented but, the reality of the situation is, it couldn't. You were defending yourself and there was nothing you could've done to save that girl," She lectured me, reaching over to grab my hand.

I nodded, starting to think about it from her point of view. After all, she has had to kill people before so, she would be the best person to talk to about this sort of thing. She has a point to, I am a stronger person than my father. I have done things in the past 3 years that my father would've even had the guts to do, like killing people.

This isn't the first time I've killed someone. The only difference there is that those people were killers that were threatening to take the Führer hostage and I have a duty to protect Roy as an alchemist of the military and as a friend.

"I guess you're right Riza. I don't dwell on it anymore," I agreed with the woman.

"Good now, why don't you go and see Lizzy. She's still held up in that library and could really use some human interaction," She suggested before going back to preparing dinner.

I nodded before starting to make my way over to the study room where the library was and there I saw my best friend huddled up in the corner, her nose deep in a book.

"Still reading?" I asked, making her jump.

"Jesus Trisha. What are you trying to do kill me?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Let's hope not I've killed enough people today thank you very much," I replied, making my way over to her and taking a seat beside her.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, putting her book down.

"I accidentally caused a building to collapse on a girl today killing her. But, it's okay; she was already on death row. It still doesn't make things any easier," I explained.

"Okay backtrack. Start from the beginning or you're going to lose me," I had her full attention.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
